


Retrospection

by Jill_Stinggay



Series: FE3H Kink Memes Fills [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Blue Lions Ferdinand von Aegir, Enemies to Lovers, FE3H Kinkmeme, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jill_Stinggay/pseuds/Jill_Stinggay
Summary: Ferdinand's reason for joining the Blue Lions comes back to bite him, literally and figuratively.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: FE3H Kink Memes Fills [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847026
Kudos: 50
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Retrospection

**Author's Note:**

> After a hiatus due to the chaos that is the year 2020 I am back with another kink meme fill. Full prompt is in the end notes this time to avoid spoilers.
> 
> This is probably the most plot I will ever write into porn.

Ferdinand’s heart pounded in his chest as he ran like he never had before. He didn’t know where he was going, just that his fight or flight instinct kicked in and told him to _run_. The Kingdom had taken a particularly heavy hit during the battle at Gronder, which may or may not have still been going on. He didn’t want to stick around trying to figure that out. Carrying his lance was enough of a challenge at the time since he was wrought with fatigue. It was only thanks to adrenaline that he was able to stay on his feet.

Predictably, Emperor Edelgard created such chaotic warfare that the Empire’s enemies did not know who was enemy or ally. It was too dark for him to tell where any of his allies had gone, or who they were for that matter. All he could do was hope he could find somewhere safe to gather his bearings before returning to camp.

Five years ago, Ferdinand was on the same battlefield on the very side from which he was currently running. He asked the professor to join the Blue Lions house in an attempt to quell the flames of desire he felt for one Hubert von Vestra. Obviously that was an unwise decision given his current predicament.

The realization that Ferdinand had a hopeless schoolboy crush on Hubert crept up on him. What he thought was disgust at Hubert for mindlessly serving Edelgard was really jealousy that he was not devoted to him instead in such a way instead. What was fear was…well, genuinely fear, but it was mixed with arousal.

Arousal caused by his deep voice, rich like the coffee he enjoys; by his intense, penetrating gaze that made Ferdinand feel naked before him even when he was fully clothed; by his long, dexterous fingers mysteriously hidden beneath the gloves he never removed. Arousal so intense Ferdinand developed a bad habit of staring at Hubert during lectures, wondering what he looked like beneath his uniform, what his lips and skin and other more intimate body parts might feel like. Arousal so intense Ferdinand spent countless nights thinking about his classmate as he stroked himself to completion before going to sleep.

His efforts to escape his infuriating crush proved futile. If anything, his longing for Hubert became even more consuming. He found himself wondering what he was doing more often since he no longer saw him on a daily basis. He did see Hubert frequently enough to notice the month he disappeared from the monastery, right before Edelgard ascended the throne and declared war on the Church of Seiros. Once that happened, Ferdinand felt a deep sense of regret. Not just because of what may happen to his family and his territory, but because he and Hubert became true enemies. Enemies who may one day be forced to slay the other to save his own life.

Ferdinand considered returning to the Black Eagles, even before the start of the war. He soon realized his decision was foolish and he could not run from his emotions. But the damage was done. Edelgard – and Hubert – would have surely branded him a traitor if he asked to rejoin their house, if they even let him.

All of the thoughts swimming in his head must have distracted him more than he realized. Before he had time to react, he heard footsteps approaching from behind him, quickly becoming louder until he felt a weapon collide with the back of his head. His legs gave out and he fell to the ground helplessly before everything went black.

\---

Hours later, Ferdinand regained some semblance of consciousness. He opened his eyes, the one dim light in the room somehow burning too brightly. He felt dizzy and sore in the back of his head where he was struck earlier. Wherever he was, it was certainly not in Faerghus. It felt vaguely familiar. Enbarr, perhaps? But that meant-

After a minute or two, he noticed two more things that were particularly alarming.

One, he was tied to a chair. A rope encircled his chest and his wrists were secured behind his back. The ropes had some give to them, but they were tight enough that his ability to move was very limited.

Two, the only and only Hubert von Vestra stood in front of him.

“Ferdinand von Aegir,” Hubert hissed. Ferdinand had never heard his name spoken with such vitriol, even from Hubert. “You absolute, utter _fool_.”

“N-nice to see you too, Hubert,” Ferdinand said, grinning weakly. He attempted to conceal the feeling of terror churning in his stomach, but the shakiness of his voice gave it away.

If Hubert didn’t know any better, he would have been appalled by Ferdinand’s casual greeting, especially given his current predicament. But Hubert knew Ferdinand well enough to see the panic in his eyes, even as he avoided eye contact, and the rigidness in his entire body. He was afraid. As he should be.

“How did I get here?” asked Ferdinand. He had a vague recollection of the events that transpired before he fell unconscious, but he was fairly certain it was not Hubert himself who brought him here. The footsteps trailing behind him were far too loud to be Hubert’s, and Hubert wasn’t the type to chase after someone anyway. He was the type to linger in the shadows with a watchful eye as a subordinate carried out his orders.

“I ordered some of our soldiers to hunt you down and bring you back here by any means necessary,” Hubert replied. Ferdinand was an easy target to locate thanks to his luxurious orange hair, glowing like a candle even in the fog of war. Hubert intentionally omitted the fact that he specifically ordered the soldiers to bring back Ferdinand alive. He knew Ferdinand would wonder if his life was spared on purpose or by chance. Hubert still derived pleasure from invoking fear in Ferdinand, and he was satisfied when he saw the brief flash of terror in his eyes.

“And why am I here? Do you intend to keep me as a hostage?”

Hubert chuckled darkly. “No, I do not believe you are valuable enough to the Kingdom to be a hostage.”

The words stung, but deep down Ferdinand knew them to be true. He was not a Kingdom noble, nor had he joined their forces out of any particular loyalty to King Dimitri. In fact, Dimitri downright terrified him at times with his unquenchable thirst for revenge, specifically his desire for Edelgard’s head. Had Ferdinand known about that side of the Dimitri in their academy days, he would have asked to join the Golden Deer house. Of course, knowing what he knew now, he would have never left the Black Eagles in the first place.

“I brought you here to get answers.”

Despite the vagueness of the reply, Ferdinand sensed what Hubert meant. He wanted to know, rightfully so, why a dutiful noble such as Ferdinand von Aegir would turn his back on the Adrestian Empire. He had a feeling he might end up in this situation eventually.

“Tell me, Ferdinand, since I never got to ask you during our academy days. Are you truly so petty that you switched classes just to spite Lady Edelgard?” Hubert crossed his arms and looked down upon Ferdinand, his head tilted slightly upward and his eyes looking down in a sinister manner. To this day, the pose spent a chill down Ferdinand’s spine, and Hubert relished it just as much now as he did back then. Some things never change.

Ferdinand opened his mouth to speak, although he had no idea what to say in that moment. There was no way he could tell Hubert the _real_ reason he switched classes. Especially not like this.

And yet, there was no way he couldn’t tell him either. Hubert would surely see through any feeble attempt Ferdinand might make at lying. And he knew Hubert would most certainly use whatever means necessary to extract the truth from him.

“Answer the question,” Hubert demanded.

“It’s not like that,” Ferdinand said, although he knew this statement alone was not a satisfactory answer.

“Oh? Then please, enlighten me as to what could possibly lead a respectable noble such as yourself to abandon his duties.”

Ferdinand swallowed, his mouth going dry again. He cast his eyes downward, unable to look Hubert in his piercing green eyes. “It’s…because of you.”

Hubert’s arms fell by his sides. It was one of those rare moments where he was caught off guard. “I beg your pardon?”

“You, I…I switched classes because of my feelings…towards you.”

Hubert’s eyes widened. He was certain Ferdinand’s reason for switching classes had everything to do with Lady Edelgard and his reluctance to follow her command. Somehow he hadn’t considered any other possibilities, let alone the idea of him being any part of Ferdinand’s decision. Hubert always considered all the potential outcomes of a situation, but in this case he failed.

Hubert cleared his throat. “You’ll have to be more specific than that. What kinds of feelings?”

Ferdinand went silent. His head pounded, and not just from the hit he took earlier. Admitting Hubert was his sole reason for leaving the Black Eagles house was difficult enough. But honesty was the best policy – not just in general as a virtue, but in this situation. Still, Ferdinand had trouble piecing the proper words together.

“Ferdinand, we can do this the easy way,” Hubert said, taking a step closer to his chairbound captive. He removed the dagger he always carried from his hip and unsheathed it. The way Ferdinand’s eyes immediately widened upon seeing the weapon was delectable.

The thoughts of what Hubert could do with the dagger sent a chill down Ferdinand’s spine. He could rip through the ropes and free him just as easily as he could tear apart his clothing or graze his bare skin with the blade. He could do all three if he wanted, and even more. Ferdinand felt a tent form in his trousers as he considered the possibilities.

“Or, if you prefer, the hard way.” The point of the dagger was now a hair’s breadth away from Ferdinand’s chin.

The way Hubert said that went straight to Ferdinand’s cock. He was fully hard now. He was suddenly grateful his legs had not been tied to the legs of the chair, otherwise his erection would surely be in full view. He shifted slightly in his chair, attempting to hide his arousal or to feel some momentary relief from the friction, possibly both.

“Very well,” Ferdinand croaked feebly. He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to pretend Hubert wasn’t standing in front of him. “I had feelings of a…romantic nature towards you. To the point where I could not focus on any of my duties. I knew you would not reciprocate such feelings, so I joined the Blue Lions house in an attempt to escape my emotions.”

Hubert had to laugh at how ridiculous the whole situation was. The reason Ferdinand switched classes was exactly the reason he found himself bound to a chair. The exact reason Hubert ordered Ferdinand to be brought to him in the first place. If only either of them had been bolder in their academy days.

Ferdinand no longer looked afraid, but genuinely puzzled as to what exactly was so funny about his confession.

“Oh Ferdinand. How very wrong you were.” Hubert lowered the dagger and bent over Ferdinand so they were at eye level. Their faces were not touching, but they were close enough to feel the other’s breathe. Ferdinand detected the scent of coffee lingering in Hubert’s mouth. Despite his dislike of the beverage, he found himself longing to taste it, to taste Hubert. “I’m about to show you how wrong.”

Hubert tipped Ferdinand’s chin upward and pressed their lips together. The kiss was frantic, wanton. Neither of them knew exactly how long they had fantasized about this moment, but it was far too long. Ferdinand’s lips parted, inviting Hubert’s tongue to entangle with his own.

Hubert pulled away and Ferdinand had to resist the urge to lean forward needily in an attempt to continue kissing him. He tugged on Ferdinand’s silky locks to expose his neck. Hubert dragged his tongue across the soft skin, occasionally stopping to kiss and suck and bite. He was rewarded by needy whines from Ferdinand that made his cock twitch.

After releasing the fistful of amber hair, Hubert’s hands roamed all over Ferdinand’s body. He could not feel much through his own gloves and the other man’s armor, but that would change soon enough. He merely wished to tease the captive noble, watch him squirm. His hands traveled downward until they were groping Ferdinand’s thighs, his fingertips just barely grazing Ferdinand’s erection.

Stepping away, Hubert absorbed the image of Ferdinand in front of him. Tied up, hair messy, skin flushed, eyes hazy with lust. Quite the sight to behold.

“I must say, I enjoy seeing you bound like this. Perhaps I should leave you be for a while as your punishment.” Hubert grinned sadistically. It was easy to see Ferdinand did not want that. Truth be told Hubert did not want that either, as it would be much easier to undress him if he was freed, but he wanted – no, _needed_ – to hear him beg to be released.

If Ferdinand didn’t feel his arms going numb and his cock leaking precome, he might have held out a little longer. But he swallowed his pride and gave Hubert what he wanted to hear. “Please, Hubert, untie me.”

“Untie you and then what? Risk you escaping yet again?”

“No, so you-I…can touch you.” He paused. “If you’ll let me. Please.” Ferdinand glanced up at him with pleading eyes.

Hearing Ferdinand plead was even more beautiful to his ears than it was in his mind. “As you wish.”

Ferdinand heard before he saw Hubert swiftly slice through the ropes like butter. He moved his arms and tried to shake out the numbness. Hubert grabbed him by both shoulders and pulled him out of the chair before forcing him against a wall. He resumed his assault on Ferdinand’s neck and moved onto his collarbone, biting and sucking hard enough to leave marks. Ferdinand’s skin was sticky and salty and musky, sweat lingering from the earlier battle. He whimpered, nearly forgetting his hands were freed before he moved his hands onto Hubert’s back.

Ferdinand noticed Hubert struggling to figure out how to remove his armor, so he came to his assistance. The metal fell to the floor with a din that reverberated throughout the room. Normally Ferdinand would not allow his armor to be removed so carelessly, but he had other priorities at the moment. He gently nudged the armor to the side with his foot and stripped the remaining layers of clothing from his upper body.

Soon Hubert followed suit as he shrugged off his coat and began unbuttoning his shirt. Ferdinand savored the rare opportunity to gaze upon his pale bare skin. His chest was like porcelain, immaculate and unmarked. He unconsciously licked his lip, earning a smirk from Hubert.

Hubert would have teased Ferdinand for looking at him so greedily if he wasn’t busy returning the favor. Ferdinand had grown quite nicely, something Hubert noticed even before removing any of his armor and clothing. Now it was all the more noticeable how much his diligent training paid off. The skin of his chest was lighter than the rest of his upper body, having been shielded from the sun, but still had a hint of bronze. Ferdinand could easily overpower him by physical strength alone if Hubert let him, a thought that made his cock ache. Perhaps another time he could put that thought to the test, but tonight he had other ideas.

Even in solitude, Hubert seldom removed his gloves, but he deemed this occasion worthy of baring his hands. He needed the skin-to-skin contact with Ferdinand he so desperately yearned for over the years. Watching Ferdinand gaze intently upon his hands, he wondered how many times Ferdinand had longed to touch them, taste them, do unholy things with them. Surely as many times as Hubert indulged in the same fantasies.

Hubert’s hands were considerably darker than the rest of his body, like they were dusted with ash, a side effect from years of reason-based magic use. The lesser-known side effect was increased sensitivity, which was the greater reason for Hubert wearing gloves as opposed to the change in skin tone. He shuddered as he dragged his fingertips along the muscles of Ferdinand’s biceps, across his pectorals, finally stopping to toy with his nipples. Ferdinand let out a breathy moan in response to the unexpected stimulation.

After such a rewarding reaction, Hubert could not stop there. He leaned down and captured a nipple in his mouth, lavishing it with his tongue. Ferdinand grabbed the back of Hubert’s head with one hand and clawed at his back with the other. Hubert alternated between his nipples until Ferdinand cupped his face with both hands and pulled him in so their lips met again. This time the kiss was long, languid, passionate, a cathartic release after so much time lost pining for each other.

Their bodies pressed closer together so that their erections touched, causing each man to moan into the other’s mouth. Both of them hastily removed their trousers and smallclothes and boots, adding to the growing clothing piles at their feet. Ferdinand’s cock felt like it was going to incinerate Hubert’s hand but he would willingly take such a risk. He breathed hotly into Hubert’s neck and reached one of his hands down to return the favor.

Ferdinand whimpered when Hubert unexpectedly pulled away. He walked over to a nightstand and pulled a vial out of a drawer. Ferdinand’s heart jumped in anticipation as he watched Hubert generously coat his fingers.

“Get on the bed,” Hubert demanded.

Ferdinand wasted no time obeying. Somehow he hadn’t even noticed there was a bed in the room until then. He must have been so mesmerized by Hubert that their surrounding seemed to disappear. He bent over the bed, jutting his hips upward and spreading his legs eagerly. It was surreal how he was getting to act out a scenario he played countless times in his mind.

Hubert was surprisingly gentle as he slid a fingertip into Ferdinand’s entrance. Ferdinand was tight and hot inside, more than Hubert imagined, and the thought of how his cock would soon feel enveloped in that heat made him shiver. Slowly he inserted the entire length of his finger, moving it around to loosen Ferdinand’s hole. When he sensed he was ready, Hubert added a second finger in the same fashion, and then a third. He curled his fingers slightly and massaged him. Ferdinand initially flinched but began moaning at an increasingly louder volume as Hubert repeated the motion. 

Once Ferdinand started bucking his hips enthusiastically into Hubert’s hand, he withdrew his fingers. Ferdinand gasped at the sudden emptiness.

“On your back.”

Ferdinand climbed onto the bed to lay down, his hair splayed across the pillows. He looked like a divine painting and Hubert wished so badly he could have some sort of permanent reminder of this image. He joined Ferdinand on the bed, kneeling in front of him. He took a moment to admire Ferdinand’s thighs, strong and hardened from a lifetime of horseback riding. Ferdinand sighed as Hubert pressed both of his hands into his thighs and planted feathery kisses.

The tip of Hubert’s cock pressed into Ferdinand’s entrance and they both moaned in harmony. Hubert began rocking slowly into him. It took so much resistance – even for Hubert, a man of restraint – to not immediately begin pounding until he came. He firmly grasped Ferdinand’s cock and stroked in sync with his thrusts.

Ferdinand tilted his hips upward to allow Hubert to go deeper. Hubert responded by gradually speeding up his thrusting, intently gazing upon Ferdinand the entire time. He watched his eyes go from closed, like he was in a peaceful slumber, to wide open, rolling back from intense pleasure. Both sights were equally alluring. 

Hubert removed his hand from Ferdinand’s cock to lift his legs completely off the bed, his statuesque thighs flanking him. The new angle caused Ferdinand to cry out seemingly an octave or two higher than his normal vocal range.

Hubert observed Ferdinand’s neglected cock bouncing against his lower abdomen. “Touch yourself,” he said, his voice raw and gravelly with lust.

Ferdinand complied. He gripped his gorgeously curved cock and moved his hand fervently. Hubert wondered how many times he had imagined this, how many times Ferdinand had done this while thinking about him. The thought alone almost made him climax.

Ferdinand crossed his ankles behind Hubert’s back as if he was trying to drain him entirely of his seed. Hubert instinctively thrust with as much might as his body would let him until he came with a guttural groan. Ferdinand followed suit soon after and spent all over his abdomen.

Hubert pulled out of Ferdinand and retrieved a handkerchief from the nightstand. As beautiful as he looked in a sheen of sweat and come, Hubert was sure he wanted to clean up a little. He used the cloth to clean them both up before getting Ferdinand a glass of water. He hadn’t realized how parched he was until he took the first sip. Ferdinand gulped down the entire glass of water, which alleviated some of the uncomfortable dryness in his throat.

Ferdinand mumbled something about how amazing everything felt. Hubert chuckled in agreement and kissed his forehead before Ferdinand fell into a deep sleep.

\---

They slept soundly through the night, eventually waking up to the sliver of light spilling into the room from between the curtains.

Hubert was staring at the ceiling, hands behind his hands. “Had feelings,” he mused. The way he said it, almost a whisper, made Ferdinand wonder if he was talking to him or to himself.

Ferdinand looked over at him, puzzled. He was still drowsy but clearly Hubert had been awake for a while. “Hmm?”

“You said you reason for leaving the Black Eagles was because of the romantic feelings you had for me. As in past tense. Are you saying these feelings are no more?” Hubert tried to hide the hopefulness in his voice. Hopefulness that at least some of Ferdinand’s feelings remained.

“That is not what I said. And here I thought you were sharper than that Hubert,” Ferdinand said, feeling somewhat smug.

“So your feelings towards me now are…what?” Hubert asked.

“The same as they were five years ago.” Ferdinand paused. “Wait, no, that’s wrong. Once the war had started, once we were on opposite sides of the battlefield, I felt deep regret. I hated the idea that one of us might strike the other down, as I knew that was a very real possibility. I felt cowardly, since I knew if I had just gotten my feelings off my chest, the worst that could have happened was you rejecting me, but we would still be on the same team. Anyway, to answer your question, yes, my romantic feelings have remained, even after all these years.”

Hubert tried to imagine how he may have responded if Ferdinand told confessed his feelings to him while they were at the academy. He felt – _feels_ – the same way about Ferdinand, but he was not sure if he would have said so at the time.

But war had changed him, as it had changed everyone. Even someone with bloodstained hands like him, who did not hesitate to kill if it served Lady Edelgard. The harsh reality of war began to chip away at his icy exterior. Many late-night conversations with Her Majesty after exceptionally grueling battles had opened his eyes to how important it was to show appreciation for people while they were still alive. Despite her unrelenting demeanor on the battlefield, the emperor was visibly shaken any time they lost troops, no matter how small, no matter if she knew them personally or not. As time passed, she prioritized letting her troops that they were valued. Not only to keep up morale, but because she truly didn’t know how many opportunities she would get to say so, and she hated the thought of anyone thinking they were disposable, just another potential casualty.

While Hubert still had difficulties with voicing his emotions, especially the depth of how much he cared about certain people, he was far more inclined to show some vulnerability at times he deemed appropriate. This moment, he decided, was one of those times.

“Truth be told, when I had you in that chair, I was planning to let you go once you awoke. That is, as soon as I told you my true feelings,” Hubert said. “Past and present tense.”

Hubert dared not use the word _love_ , not yet, although that was the closest word to how he felt for Ferdinand. He had no recollection of how such feelings of fondness developed. What he did recall was that he detested Ferdinand when they first met. His frivolous one-sided rivalry with Lady Edelgard, his blathering about propriety and nobility, his exaggerated sense of pride, all of it irritated Hubert to no end. Hubert daydreamed far too often about all the ways he could get Ferdinand to shut up, starting with innocuous thoughts about casting a silence spell on him and growing more lascivious into thoughts of gagging him with his cock.

Somewhere along the way, the lines between lust and love blurred. The fantasies of what Ferdinand would look, sound, feel like in bed were eventually accompanied by thoughts of wanting to hold him, kiss him, stroke his hair affectionately. The unfamiliarity of such emotions scared Hubert.

“Of course, I was not anticipating you would feel the same way,” Hubert continued, “but I thought if I got it off my chest, it would be easier to face you on the battlefield, should it have come to that.”

There was no reason Ferdinand, who could brighten a room like a pillar of light with his very presence, should be attracted to a depraved, shadowy figure such as himself. Hubert thought if he finally confessed his feelings then he would be rid of them, like exorcising a demon from his mind. He fully anticipated Ferdinand would recoil, reject him, want to flee, and Hubert would have let him. Uncharacteristically, he did not prepare for the best case scenario, and he acted upon pure instinct once he knew Ferdinand’s feelings were mutual.

Ferdinand was taken aback by the confession. He knew Hubert implied he also had feelings for him last night. But Ferdinand was reluctant to get his hopes up and figured he was referring only to lust and not to love. Long ago Ferdinand would not have thought of Hubert as being capable of love, or himself as capable of loving Hubert. He was happy to be wrong in this case.

Ferdinand placed a soft kiss on Hubert’s cheek. “Sounds like we both got more than we bargained for.”

“Indeed.” Hubert smirked. Not his usual wicked smirk, but a genuine express of happiness.

There was a brief moment of silence before Hubert made his request, one he was not sure he’d ever get the chance to make. “Ferdinand, come back to the Empire.”

Ferdinand’s eyebrows rose in shock. He never expected he would be asked such a thing, least of all from Hubert. “Are you serious?” he asked, even though he knew Hubert would not joke about such a thing.

“Yes. Her Majesty and I have discussed this, and we recognize that your military prowess would be a valuable asset to our troops.” There was also the unspoken understanding that Ferdinand’s return would mean they could finally have a chance at being together.

“I thought you’d never ask,” Ferdinand said, rolling onto his side to face Hubert. “While I cannot say I am proud of my actions, of abandoning the Empire, I am grateful we were reunited somewhere other than the battlefield, and that you have invited me to return. And,” he added, feeling somewhat shy, “that I got to fulfill some of my longstanding fantasies.”

In a surprisingly tender gesture, Hubert reached out and brushed a lock of hair from Ferdinand’s face. “For that I am thankful too. You will have to tell me more about these fantasies later, but first I must ask you to return to the Kingdom to gather more allies. Persuade some of the Kingdom soldiers to act as spies for us, perhaps.”

Figures Hubert wouldn’t wait until they were even dressed before discussing war tactics. It was oddly endearing how dedicated he was. Ferdinand figured fulfilling his request was the least he could do for abandoning the Empire – for abandoning Hubert. He would repent in any way Hubert desired. “Of course.”

“Excellent,” Hubert said as he rose from the bed. He redressed far too quickly for Ferdinand’s liking. Ferdinand wanted to drink in more of the sight of his elegant nude body, but there would be time for that later, once he was officially back with the Empire. He too stood up and began putting his clothing back on.

“I’ll be on my way then. No time to waste.” Ferdinand’s voice was upbeat yet tinged with sadness as he moved towards the door. He wasn’t sure when he’d see Hubert again, but he would be fine as long as it was a _when_ instead of an _if_.

“Ferdinand?”

“Yes, Hubert?” Ferdinand said, glancing over his shoulder.

Hubert walked towards Ferdinand and cupped his face in his hands, planting a firm kiss on his lips. Any sadness Ferdinand felt promptly dissipated.

Hubert looked Ferdinand in the eyes intently. “Make sure you come back this time. Of your own volition. I do not wish to send another Imperial soldier after you again.”

Ferdinand smiled as he exited the room, brimming with newfound purpose and determination. “I will. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Full kink meme prompt: "Ferdinand joined Byleth and the Blue Lion’s class pre time skip, thinking that it would help him deal with his infuriating crush of Hubert.
> 
> After the time skip and he’s on the run, Ferdinand is captured and brought back to the Empire. Hubert insisted on interrogating Ferdinand himself. Once they’re alone Hubert plans to let Ferdinand go and help him escape. When Ferdinand asks why it turns out Hubert had feelings for Ferdinand all along. The two share a very passionate night together before Hubert helps Ferdinand escape and encourages him to go gather/find any allies he can."
> 
> I very much enjoy writing Ferdibert so this likely won't be the last time I do. Thank you for reading!


End file.
